Gods are tricky
by Catman931
Summary: Percy died and Hades agreed to make him reborn as hairy potter. Not very good at summaries so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't know how often I will be able to update. Also, this is my first story so please review.**

 **Percy P.O.V**

As I lay dying, I had one thought running through my head. Annabeth Chase. I'm too young to die. Only 17. But here I was, laying on the ground. And according to Nico, I had only a minute left. The seven from the prophecy plus Nico were surrounding me, crying. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was at a party. Elysium, I thought. Then all of a sudden I was in front of Hades, palace. "Why doesn't Charon understand that whoever makes it to Elysium needs to see me first." Hades mumbled to himself. "Well Percy Jackson, you made it this far. I will give you two options. One, you can stay here in Elysium or you can be reborn as anyone you want. What will it be."

I thought for a moment and said, "Harry Potter."

"He does not exist," Hades said.

"You said I can be anyone I choose Harry Potter. Now make me Harry or you're going to regret it."

"FINE. I SHALL MAKE YOU HAIRY POTTER YOU INSUFFRABLE IDIOT."

This was my moment of truth. I always wanted to be a wizard, and now I'm going to be one of the most famous wizards of all. Then all of a sudden I blacked out.

 **A/N. I know it's short, but I promise it will get longer. Also I have to take my computer to a shop to get fixed, so I'm using my brothers Ipad and after I type everything on my iPod I have to re type it on this site. Takes awhile. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I don't own PJO or HOO. If I did I would be working on the Magnus Chase series and the Trials of Apollo series. On a different note, for those of you noticed I put hairy instead of Harry, I meant to do that. You will found out in this chapter.**

I woke up feeling like crap. I sat up in bed. I tried to remember where I was. Then it hit me, (literally). A black mass of something had hit me in the side of the head. I looked to see what hit me but couldn't find anything. Then I remembered why I was here. I become the great Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards of all.

I went to to a mirror and screamed in horror. I wasn't Harry Potter. I was hairy though., about thirty, looks to be about five foot nine, jet black hair, but surprisingly rather clean teeth. I stood in front of the mirror for an hour before I decided to move. I went to explore around the house. I found a bathroom with a gold plated toilet seat. It also had a seat warmer, which was a nice feature. The tub was ten feet by ten feet and five feet deep

After the bathroom, I found the kitchen. The fridge was a replica of Han Solo frozen in carbonite from Star Wars. I opened the fridge to find tons of food. This is going to be my favorite room. Other than the fridge, there was nothing special about the kitchen. After that there's was the tech room. It was filled with technology. Computers, security cameras and that sort of thing.

Something on the back wall had caught my attention. It was a light flashing different colors. I went back to see what it was on the back wall. It was a tablet. I turned it one and was hoping against hope that it required no password. I was in luck. There's only one app! It was called master control. I opened the app curious to see what it does.

When the app opened it had all kinds of options. I found one that looked promising. It was Airplane Drone. So I tapped on the icon. There was a screen looking out the front of a plane. There were controls on the screen and one gave the option to open garage door. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fly a simulating plane in the garage I opened the door.

When the door opened I saw it was placed in a desert. once the plane was high enough I could see that there was only one house with miles and miles of desert. After awhile I decided to close the game and continue exploring the house. I was wondering around until I found an art room. In the room was a lot of pottery material. Then it clicked.

Hades said he would make me Harry Potter. He must have meant hairy potter. I am literally hairy potter. I screamed at the top of my lungs cursing Hades, when a familiar roar answers back. My face paled. I knew that roar from anywhere. That roar belongs to one monster I hate. It's the...

 **A/N CONTEST. The first one who guesses what monster belongs to the roar, I will let you decide what should happen in chapter four. I will announce the winner in chapter three. More than likely I won't post chapter three until Tuesday morning. On a completely unrelated topic, my favorite band is playing live in Cleveland Ohio. I hope they play it live on T.V. In case your wondering, the band is 311, pronounced three-eleven. BYE**


End file.
